


Nothing Compares

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Harry, Ron/Hermione -Auror training was nothing compared to this.





	Nothing Compares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Ship:** Harry/Ron  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** Ron/Hermione, angst  
>  **Word count:** 398  
>  **Notes:** Ridiculously rusty! :( Written for the [Second Anonymous Fic Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1135537.html) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/)**harry_and_ron** \- Prompt: Auror Training

For much of his life (when he wasn't fantasising about being a professional Keeper), Ron had dreamed of becoming an Auror. If only he'd had any idea how tough it would be. After helping defeat the darkest wizard that ever lived, a bit of auror training would surely be a piece of cake.

Apparently not.

Ron had never felt so exhausted. He was training _and_ helping George at the shop whenever he could. His muscles ached, he'd broken bones and he was fed up of doing shitty little missions to gain "experience". It all seemed pretty pointless after what they'd spent the last year doing. As if that wasn't enough, George would disappear for days leaving Ron to find some way to juggle both training and the shop.

Hermione was becoming frustrated because they saw so little each other. They both had other commitments and their relationship was suffering for it.

More than once he'd considered giving up, wondered if it was worth it, but he stuck it out. Eventually, training was complete and George was... getting better.

Ron expected to be relieved. Surely there couldn't be anything as painful as this past year? He was right. This was so much worse.

Ron had sensed a change in Harry lately, and in his own feelings towards his best friend. Therefore, he wasn't _completely_ surprised when, during their end-of-training celebration, Harry had drunkenly confessed that he was in love with Ron. Scared, Ron had laughed it off and asked Harry how drunk he was.

Not that drunk apparently, because although they hadnt talked about it since, Harry was avoiding him and Ron couldn't stand it. He couldn't remember ever feeling so awful. He wished he could take it back, do the right thing, tell Harry exactly how he felt.

Ron and Hermione both knew in their hearts it was over. Still, the thought of ending it officially filled Ron's heart with lead. He loved her and didn't want to hurt her. Ron knew she'd survive. She was brilliant, independent, and much stronger than Harry was. Ron knew she would understand eventually. But Ron couldn't watch Harry like this, believing Ron didn't love him back. Harry needed Ron, and Ron needed him too. He had to fix this.

Auror training was nothing compared to this; broken bones and aching muscles were nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart.


End file.
